1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatus for improving backward seek performance for multimedia files, and more particularly to improving the backward seek performance for combined audio and video files (e.g. MPEG-4 or “MP4” files) which are managed by a file allocation table (FAT) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some multimedia files, such as Moving Pictures Experts Group (MPEG) 4 or “MP4” files, contain compressed data of different types (e.g. combined audio and video data) which are stored in an interleaved or otherwise scattered, non-consecutive fashion. A file allocation table (FAT) system employing a “single-link” table, which is especially suitable when conservation of memory is important (e.g. memory in a small portable electronic device), may be utilized to manage and access data in such multimedia file.
Poor (i.e. slow) performance has been observed for a backwards seek of data during play of such multimedia file, as a search from the beginning of the multimedia file must be performed in order to get the correction position. This performance worsens as the file size and the current position of play increases.
Accordingly, there is a need for overcoming these and other deficiencies of the prior ail.